


Nothing more (to wish for)

by Rakshasha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I can't believe how fluffy this turned out, I want to say a dash of angst too, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I'm not sure it qualifies, more like barely mentioned but it's pillow talk so y'all know what I mean, this is all basically a pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: Stiles is screwed.He’s perfectly aware of it, but then again – that doesn’t mean he knows how to deal with catching feelings when he wasn’t supposed to. And he tries to shoo away the thoughts now, far too conscious of the way his heart picks up its beat, but it’s no use – the thread has taken root in his mind now and will only keep unraveling until it’s tied around his throat. Tight and choking.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Nothing more (to wish for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onse/gifts).



> For one of my lovely readers, because your comments always make my day and you've been here for pretty much all of my Voiles journey, so - thank you ❤ And I hope this cuddly fluff will be to your liking ^^ 
> 
> And, of course, I hope y'all will enjoy this ridiculous amount of fluff ❤

Stiles’ heavy breathing fills the quiet space of his bedroom, the air heavy and potent from hours of panted desire, and his body still trembles with little aftershocks of their shared pleasure, a delightful reminder just as much as the soreness of his muscles and the littering of bruises all over his skin. Sated and content as ever, Stiles plasters himself all over Void’s side, flush from hip to his very forehead, one leg thrown over the demon’s and tucked in-between them. He nuzzles his face into Void’s neck and – not for the first time – marvels at how perfectly he can cuddle up to the demon in his bed and even get some snuggles back.

Discovering the way Void truly acted into the post-coital bliss was a rare treat, one Stiles would treasure close to his heart and always, _always_ get the most out of that he possibly can. Not that it’s hard, not with how clingy Void is right then – although, maybe clingy is not the best word. More like greedy. _Insatiable_ , as the demon himself likes to say in that low rasp of his that makes Stiles shiver even at the mere memory. But the point is – even when they finally settle, sweaty and out of breath, Void won’t stop touching Stiles.

When it first happened Stiles was expecting a cold shoulder – something close to the blank, completely unaffected look Void would sometimes get – and so when instead he got pulled into a warm embrace full of nuzzling and petting, he felt a little bit like crying. It was so unexpected and so shocking Stiles could barely spare it a proper thought – and his ever touch-attention-affection-starved self immediately latched onto Void’s caress as if he was never touched before. Though, with how Void welcomed Stiles’ own clinginess – only a chuckle and a tighter embrace in response – can Stiles really be blamed for falling so quickly and so deep that now he’s barely able to imagine functioning without it? And, well…

Stiles is screwed.

He’s perfectly aware of it, but then again – that doesn’t mean he knows how to deal with catching feelings when he wasn’t supposed to. And he tries to shoo away the thoughts now, far too conscious of the way his heart picks up its beat, but it’s no use – the thread has taken root in his mind now and will only keep unraveling until it’s tied around his throat. Tight and choking.

They’ve been like this for months at this point – Void came and vanished as he pleased, every time staying long enough to spoil Stiles into thinking it’s not _just sex_ the demon wants, every time leaving the chasm of longing in Stiles’ chest to grow bigger and bigger and _bigger_ until it seemed to take up all the space where his lungs were supposed to be. And it’s not like they ever named… whatever it is they have. They kiss, they fuck, they cuddle – hell, these days, they even eat and _sleep_ together. Just sleep, plain and simple, even though Stiles is fairly sure Void doesn’t really need it. Just like with food – and still here Stiles was, learning more and more of Japanese cuisine just to see that affectionately amused look on the demon’s face. The fact he can make a killer _inarizushi_ is basically just a bonus to the expression Void would get – as close to happiness as Stiles ever saw on him. And he’s been around more than he’s been absent, so _excuse Stiles_ for harboring some hope that they are actually heading somewhere.

Maybe that’s why the mere thought of Void deciding to just go up and leave at any moment squeezes the very air out of Stiles’ lungs. His heart is all but pounding too, heavy and frantic against his ribs – by this point there’s no conceivable way the demon doesn’t feel its beat. And spiraling deeper into his own mind, Stiles clings closer on instinct, only half-aware of his own body and the way it trembles, so different from the little thrills of post-pleasure.

He’s going to ruin it, for sure – he’s probably _already_ ruined the whole mood – but at the same time, he just _can’t_ calm down. And when Void speaks up, in that drawl of his that’s somehow both smooth and hoarse, Stiles’ heart stutters in his chest.

“What’s got you so worked up now? I was under the impression you were content just moments ago.”

And even though the tone is as far from accusing or derisive as it can get, Stiles still can’t help but tense up – he needs to consciously exhale the breath stuck in his throat and work on relaxing his rigid muscles before even thinking of a proper reply. But just then Void shifts against him – one arm tightening around Stiles and one moving higher, fingertips trailing up, up, up his spine, feather-light and delicate, to brush through the short hair at Stiles’ nape, and Void nuzzles his face where his cheek has been resting on top of Stiles’ head. It’s like he knows exactly what to do to make Stiles melt in his arms – which, he certainly does.

“What’s the matter?” His low murmur puffs warm air over Stiles’ ear and Stiles shudders, his own limbs tightening around the demon. “Tell me, Stiles. I can’t help you if I don’t know what it is.”

Curling a little in on himself, Stiles looks at his own hand resting on Void’s chest, thumb brushing idly over smooth skin. Even though it’s not as cool as usual, it still makes for a lovely contrast to their cocoon of warmth and Stiles’ own heated body.

“It’s nothing, I just–”

Heaving out a sharp sigh, Stiles presses his hand into a fist and decides – _fuck it_. If he doesn’t say something, it could go on forever. And maybe Stiles wouldn’t necessarily mind that – he _wants_ that – but he also needs to know where they stand. So, even though it’s the last thing on his mind right now, Stiles peels himself off from Void enough to prop up and look at the demon.

“You’ve been here more than not, lately, and we’re... _well_ , so I’ve– I’ve been thinking…”

His gaze flicks all over Void’s face, unable to hold the weight of those dark eyes on him, and his heart beats so violently against his ribs it’s almost as if it wants to break out – jump right into Void’s waiting palms. And when the question finally falls, it comes out on a breath.

“...what are we?”

One of Void’s hands slips down to his hip, thumb dipping into the curve of it almost pointedly, but even when Stiles shivers at the touch, Void’s gaze keeps him completely arrested.

“And what would you like us to be?”

If it came from anyone else, Stiles would assume they’re evading – but from Void, he knows it’s a genuine question. It also makes breathing a little harder.

How should he put it? Boyfriends feel somewhat too silly for an ancient fox spirit and Stiles is definitely not proposing, so...

“Partners?”

Void hums, the growl-like sound rumbling under Stiles’ own hand, and there’s something almost… mischievous in his gleaming eyes.

“Really? And here I thought we’ve been lovers all this time already.”

“Oh, _fuck you_ , you asshole–” Stiles huffs, shoving at Void with all the offended energy he can muster, which is close to none, and he can barely help the smile that spreads over his lips. “You couldn’t just say that, could you.”

Of course, Void has the audacity to _chuckle_ at Stiles, but when he pulls Stiles closer with the hand at his neck and the fingers scraping at his nape, Stiles follows easily. Eagerly.

His breath flutters in his lungs, unsteady and hitching, but that hardly matters when Void steals it right from his mouth. Their lips fit together as perfectly as ever, already tender and bitten raw yet still greedy for more, parting immediately to deepen the kiss. Slow and deliberate, Void sets a pace that tests all of Stiles’ patience while making him crave ever more and more – more of the way Void licks into the wet heat of his mouth, the way teeth gnaw at his lower lip, just this side of too sharp, the way nails scrape at the sensitive skin of his nape and dig into his hip. And his own hand curls under Void’s jaw, holding onto the demon as he tries to match that intensity that has drawn him in and keeps him completely at Void’s mercy.

Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way.

A little broken moan slips out from his throat, more mewl than anything else, and Void’s amused chuckle paints Stiles’ skin with an even fiercer blush. His touch softens then, and slowly but surely their heated kiss loses some of the fire for the gentler, delicate kind of caress that warms up Stiles in a completely different way. Void doesn’t do little pecks, any touch or kiss of his always lingers, but it’s a close thing, turning to just the warm press of plush lips and shared breaths, right before they lean away. Only enough so Stiles can rest his forehead on Void’s and revel in their closeness, without worrying, without fear – just content and completely pliant under the demon’s touch.

“So… can I call you my boyfriend now?”

An almost ridiculous kind of smile stretches Stiles’ face and he has to bite down on his lower lip to try and contain the giddiness that just poured right out of him. Void only curves one eyebrow at him, seemingly unimpressed – but he’s not fooling Stiles, there’s definitely a grin playing in the corners of his mouth.

“Will that make you happy?”

“Mhm, yeah, yes, very much so,” – _oh gods_ , Stiles is all but _trembling_ with his own excitement, gnawing on his cheek while absolutely failing to stop the depths of his adoration from showing.

Void takes one, long look at him and Stiles can tell the exact moment the demon gives in, a rare gleam of softness to the obsidian eyes.

“Call me however you like, I don’t particularly mind,” he says simply, as if it’s so easy for him to just go along with whatever Stiles wants, but then his gaze turns darker, a hint of smirk and– “But if anyone asks me, I’m telling them you’re my lover. That okay with you, _Stiles_?”

His last words come more a purr than anything else and Stiles’ face burns, a flush so hot flooding his cheeks they must be crimson by that point. Why does he _have to_ make everything sound so erotic all the time?

Clearing out his throat, Stiles decides to ignore that part. And the way Void’s touch has _definitely_ shifted to far more… suggestive.

“Well, _I_ will probably end up saying you’re my– uh, partner. You know, play it safe. And if they don’t get it, it can always end up being funny when they do get it, right? So, yeah, thatmhh–”

All the rest of his possible rambles get muffled by Void's mouth again and even if Stiles had it in him at the moment, he probably still wouldn’t resist melting into the kiss. Because despite the clear provocative nature of Void’s previous words, it doesn’t carry through now, the slow glide of their lips almost gentle, softer than before – dare he say even _sweet._ Void’s fingers brush lightly through Stiles’ hair, thumb trailing over his jaw, and the demon moves his other hand to Stiles’ lower back, to embrace and pull him closer, tighter, yet it’s clear Void is refraining from pressing for more if Stiles doesn’t feel like it. And that’s when it hits him – they really _are_ together now. As partners, as lovers, as… _Oh_ , even just thinking about Void as his _boyfriend_ makes Stiles break out into such a grin that he can’t even keep up with the kiss anymore.

A high-pitched sound of protest follows, annoyed and coming from the back of Void’s throat – as close to a whine as the demon could get with the ever-present low rumble underneath. Stiles can’t help but smile even further, his face possibly aching by now. And taking full advantage of his slightly better position, Stiles leans right in – and pecks Void on the lips. Short and quick and gone before the demon can catch it, following right with another, just on the corner of his mouth, on his chin–

“I’m–”

–he follows along Void’s jaw, his cheek–

“–just–”

–he even manages to get one on Void’s nose.

“– _so happy right now_.”

Void continues to let out small, little growls through all of Stiles’ antics, half-heartedly tugging at his hair as if to make him stop even though the demon could do so easily with just one move. And finally, Stiles takes mercy and comes back down to catch Void’s lips again, letting the kiss linger. It’s not much, not with the smile still breaking him out of it, but Stiles gives it his all until it’s Void that leans away, a sharp _tsk_ cutting through air.

“Really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

“Mhm…”

Still, Void is not stopping him, so Stiles makes the most out of their situation, because _he can_ right now. Very possibly trembling with his giddiness, he nudges at Void’s nose like a cat would do, steals another lingering kiss and then trails his lips down Void’s chin and throat in a flurry of pecks until he can smush his face in the curve of Void’s shoulder.

A long breath escapes his lungs as Stiles wriggles himself into the comfiest position against the demon’s side, fully enjoying how the dying down vibrations of Void’s annoyed growl seep into his muscles and the arms around him tighten possessively. Because although even the smallest show of this type of affection from Stiles seems nothing but bothersome by Void’s initial reaction, Stiles knows pretty well that it’s only half-true. After all, it’s the only way the demon lets himself enjoy it. And that fact spreads fuzzy warmth all throughout Stiles’ chest and body – the awareness he is the one that Void chooses to show this side to. Stiles will make sure to cherish it properly. He will be _the best_ boyfriend ever.

Under his chin, Void’s chest rises up in a drawn-out sigh that turns into a familiar hum on the exhale, a low-purring sound that makes Stiles want to snuggle up even closer.

“Well, then I’m glad it made you so happy,” his raspy voice comes out in a warm murmur, and Stiles trembles slightly when Void’s fingers slowly slip up his spine. “We should probably go and take a shower.”

“Mm, later… I wanna cuddle more now.”

Stiles tucks himself into Void’s side as tightly as possible and the demon’s only response comes in a chuckle, the warmth and rumble of it spreading in a lovely heat through his sore muscles. Void’s arms curl around his back and waist, hands spreading out over his skin and Void nuzzles back into Stiles’ hair, an action so ingrained into both of them by now that Stiles turns into complete mush, pleased and content and unwilling to move even an inch.

Eventually, they will need to take care of all the clean-up, but for now Stiles couldn’t care less. He’s happy, he’s sated and cuddling with the demon he never imagined he’d be able to score, even less _date_ – and right now, there’s nothing more Stiles could wish for but to stay. Just like this. Together.

And that's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice way to start off this new year, huh? It was certainly fun ^^ I gotta admit, I was grinning like a fool while writing, lmao. I guess I need more soft Voiles in my life ;p   
> I feel like I'm going to be writing more one-shots these days - with LitA coming to an end I need something easier and no-pressure to occupy my brain, hah. Hope this little thing was enjoyable to read! 
> 
> As always, I'm over on tumblr at raksh-writes - [link](https://raksh-writes.tumblr.com/) here - so find me there if that's your thing! Hope this new year is treating y'all well, all the love ❤


End file.
